


斯巴达家族乱炖

by QuinnPB



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drug Use, Gangbang, M/M, Marathon Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, Unsafe Sex, blowjob, 诱奸
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:14:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23328328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuinnPB/pseuds/QuinnPB
Summary: 尼禄崽沦为爹妈情趣工具人，是人性的泯灭还是道德的沦丧？敬请走进斯巴家族小旅馆纪录片
Relationships: Dante/Nero (Devil May Cry), Dante/Nero/Vergil (Devil May Cry), Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry), Nero/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 49





	斯巴达家族乱炖

尼禄去年暑假在圣莫妮卡打工的时候，曾经历过一件不可思议的奇事。  
要知道，这世界每时每刻都充满着多姿多彩的变幻，这些奇妙的事情还会因为地域和文化的多样性增添别样的乐趣。而我所说的奇事，并非以上所指。世上大概有一类事，当你亲历之时，感到如坠云端难以置信，而日后回忆起却常觉历历在目、历久弥新，近而深陷其中难以自拔。这类事情的见证者经此大约都很难恢复，有些意志不坚定者，从此判若两人也极有可能。当然，这样的奇事也并非人人都能遇上，故不应以单纯的好坏而定。  
而尼禄遇到的事情大概是这样的。  
每年七月时，因国庆日和年假激增的洛杉矶本地人开始源源不断地涌向圣莫尼卡海滩，给当地本就饱和的游客吞吐量不断施加红线。好在圣莫尼卡当地盛产披萨加量芝士版容量无限大的特色旅馆，对此尚能维持平衡。  
这种旅馆类似于上上个世纪挪威山地风光旅社——容纳餐馆、酒吧、咖啡厅等多种功能，唯独睡觉这一项显得可有可无。总之，尼禄通过妮蔻的关系好不容易才找到这样一家暂缺员工的酒吧旅馆：包吃包住，薪水不错，如果运气好的话还能从世界各地前来朝圣的游客身上捞到丰厚的小费——感谢圣莫尼卡。  
而这件事情恰好就发生在七月。  
七月的南加州，炎热的气团自山谷落下，团在海上久久不散。直到熬到傍晚，太阳像个腌过头的糖渍橘子扑通一下钻进海里，把原本蓝到发黑的东太平洋海水全部染成糖浆色。这时天上残留的晚霞黄紫交加，绚烂夺目，温热的海风不断亲吻在沙滩上晒了一整天的小腿。不论你拍照技术多烂，都能得到一张与Insta过度渲染滤镜风格相同的美照。  
这天傍晚七点，尼禄开始收拾桌椅——为即将到来的酒吧夜生活做准备。这时一位穿着奇异的中年男人进入酒吧，径直走向前台办理了入住手续。  
当然，在圣莫尼卡、皇家码头这些地方，奇装异服是最得不到重视的东西。而这位男子，在七月的洛城披着一件麂皮的复古分尾大衣，他大约四十左右，银白的长发梳成背头，两手空空，踩着一双马丁靴闲庭信步，这些还不算奇怪。这些服装搭配他那股慵懒、优雅但又阴沉的奇怪气质，竟显得极为和谐。最不可思议的是，他如此的怪异，尼禄还是瞬间就被他迷住了。  
第二天尼禄同前台的同事换班，他在登记簿上翻查到这位先生的名字：维吉尔。如此缠绵的发音、如此迷人的男人！  
他心心念念，不断留意着维吉尔的动向，终于在第三天下午和这个中年男人搭上了话。  
“我要买一些私人物品。请问离这最近的便利店怎么走？”他一张口，尼禄瞬间感觉头皮发麻、整个后背的鸡皮疙瘩都冒出来了——原来他的声音比名字更加缠绵和色情！  
他不动声色地指向更远的那家超市，并装作不经意地询问对方需要什么东西，自己能否帮忙。  
维吉尔瞄向楼梯口的自动贩卖机，他的五官没什么明显的变化，却露出一种自然而然的失落感。他解释道：“那里没有适合我用的，我得去超市买点。”他在尼禄回过神之前就抿着嘴离开前台，悠然地转身出门，逐渐走远了。  
尼禄瞬间浑身都硬了。他死死盯着对方摇曳生姿的背影，回味着刚刚同维吉尔的短暂对话。他得承认维吉尔根本算不上那种帅得让人挪不开眼的璀璨帅哥，实际上，他脸部线条很柔和，肤色苍白，眼珠甚至浅得几乎看不出蓝色，而眼下因色素沉淀形成黑眼圈让他看上去像没休息好一样，永远带着点疲惫感。这些英国人般的特征全被他那张性感的嘴改变了。这张嘴的线条更加柔软、饱满、挺立。它一开一合之间，自然生出一股肉欲，让人很难不去联想这张嘴亲吻、被撕咬和吞咽其他东西时会是什么样。正是这张嘴和他那单纯又诱惑的浅色眼睛，让他短短几天内便俘获这家酒吧旅馆里的大部分人的眼球——尼禄当然只是其中之一。  
他在原地等待维吉尔的背影消失不见，把外套扎在腰上遮住生理反应，然后从抽屉里摸出钥匙迅速上到二楼。他轻车熟路地走到门口，打开门锁，进入维吉尔的客房。  
这房间很整洁，几乎看不出人居住的痕迹。尼禄想起自己杂乱无章的地下室，对维吉尔的爱慕之情不由又增长几分。他怀着这样的心情在房间里来回走动，并在浴室的垃圾桶里发现一条使用过的白色纸内裤。  
尼禄的阴茎硬得更厉害了。他整个七月忙于酒吧的工作，仅仅被一位中年女性打电话叫上楼服务过一次——对方兴致缺缺，他们潦草了事。之后他的鸡巴就再也没有空闲来纾解，或者说被那次毫无乐趣的做爱弄得没什么再来一次的心情。好在维吉尔出现了，维吉尔带来新的冲动。他痴迷地嗅着那条内裤上残存的气味，几乎想要亲吻它。  
他克制住自己，快速解开衣服扯下牛仔裤，坐在马桶盖上握住自己的阴茎。他深谙此道，因为他没法向姬莉叶提出“我们打一炮吧”这种要求，而妮蔻暴打他一顿的可能则更大。他不得不多次撸管来解决生理需求。  
尼禄用手指抚摸过自己的每一道褶皱和筋脉，安抚它们，再握住前端，用指甲轻划过马眼和沟壑，不断用指头搓弄它们。他每来回撸动一会就忍不住像吸食大麻那样闻一下那条内裤，然后给予阴茎更粗暴的套弄。他甚至恶意地想到：维吉尔最好现在就能回来，这样他一开门就能看见这个刚刚十分乖巧友善的前台男孩，正拿着自己穿过的内裤在自慰呢！他那张优雅纯洁的脸上便会倏然失色，这时尼禄就可以贴上去，抱住他，哭着求他原谅自己，袒露自己的悔恨之情。等维吉尔反过来安慰他时——他知道维吉尔会这么做的，他再顺理成章地上了他，操得他的叫声一整层楼都能听见，把那床整洁的被子弄得一塌糊涂，到处滴满精液，等维吉尔笑声啜泣、小声祈求上帝原谅的时候，他再凑到耳边告诉他保洁员收拾屋子时会用怎样的字眼来辱骂这位客人：比如“离开鸡巴就活不了的婊子”、“活该被男人操烂的贱货”一类。最后他们可以在床边接吻，约定好下次做爱的时间。  
不管怎样，他一定要操到维吉尔。尼禄不在乎是否会被揍、被举报投诉或者被酒吧开除这些事，他突然产生这近乎原始的冲动——他一定要上了维吉尔。  
他最后加速，用力套弄自己涨红的阴茎，把所有精液全部射在那条内裤上。他产生一种前所未有的喜悦感，好像他已经得到维吉尔——得到这位让酒吧所有人都垂涎欲滴的成熟、魅惑的男人，如同从赫拉手里取得一棵金苹果。而他如此年轻，甚至可能比维吉尔要小上一半呢！  
他把内裤扔回垃圾桶里——他巴不得维吉尔能发现呢。然后在桶盖上慢慢穿上裤子，站起来准备离开。就在这时，门把那里发出锁芯转动的声音——尼禄瞪大眼睛，浑身的血液都要倒流了。他关掉灯站在浴室的阴影中，不知如何是好。  
现在还不如刚刚撸管被撞见呢！尼禄有些绝望地想到。他在门后听见纸袋被放在桌子上、外套落在床上和窗帘被拉开的声音，然后维吉尔停住，他似乎在购物袋里翻找东西，尼禄闭气凝神、偷偷拉开一条门缝，试着想从门口溜回楼下。  
以防万一，他特地从柜子里掏出几卷浴巾抱着——这样被维吉尔看见他还能以换浴巾做个蹩脚的解释。当他小心翼翼打开门站出去的瞬间，维吉尔突然转过身来，他看见门口站着的尼禄，脸上稍稍浮现出诧异的神色来：“你们服务效率这么高？”  
尼禄头皮发麻，不知如何回答，只好咧嘴傻笑。维吉尔没有在意那扇不知为何被打开的房门，而是心情极好地朝尼禄走去，从他怀里接过那一打浴巾。这时尼禄意识到维吉尔与先前在楼下见面时截然不同——他换了件宽松的T恤，光腿站在地毯上，之前苍白的脸颊浮现出一种运动过后的健康粉色，嘴唇也变得红润潮湿，额头边还渗出一点汗珠。总之，他褪去先前那副阴郁怪异的模样，转而像一朵朝气蓬勃的玫瑰般散发出更诱人的味道来——亟待采摘的气息。  
维吉尔转而问道：“我刚刚才在前台叫人帮我拿浴巾的时候你在哪？”  
“我换班了。”尼禄干巴巴地说。  
他产生一种错觉——维吉尔在同他调情。但对方那双纯洁的浅蓝色眼睛又在阻止他进行这样的猜想。  
“换班现在要回去吗？”对方握住门把，似乎在诱惑他再次进屋。  
“今晚大概不需要。”尼禄胡乱答道。他盯着不断开合的嘴唇想：它怎么会那么红？  
“我感觉你很累了。”维吉尔抱着浴巾走进浴室里。很快，他的声音隔着喷头的水声一起传来，不太真切：“我觉得你需要洗一澡放松。”  
操你的！他就是跟我调情。  
尼禄关上门冲进浴室，那件T恤搭在他刚刚坐过的马桶盖上，而垃圾桶里躺着一条新丢弃的纸内裤。而维吉尔的身体在磨砂玻璃后依旧曲线分明，异常性感。  
他迅速脱掉自己的员工衬衫和牛仔裤，拉开玻璃门，在水流下抱住维吉尔。  
男人的身材管理很好，每一道肌肉线条都同他本人一样带有妙不可言的弧度。尼禄不确定他是不是做过体毛脱除手术，因为他苍白的肌肤上几乎看不到任何毛发，裸露的的乳头和阴茎都泛着蔷薇般的粉色，甚至在热水的冲击下不断变红。  
尼禄抱住他小声感慨道：“你好漂亮呀。”  
维吉尔听见，脸上又浮起那种柔软的微笑。他没有回应尼禄，而是用手揉湿他的头，手指穿过发根，轻柔地按摩着头皮。接着从墙上挤出一点洗发液，涂抹揉搓出泡沫，然后再次抚过尼禄的头皮，带动水流冲洗掉泡沫。他做这些事时就如雌鸟呵护幼雏、母猫舔舐幼崽般自然，尼禄已经完全被他征服了。他再一次开始联想维吉尔就是那种会向上帝虔诚祈祷的基督徒，他甚至想趴在维吉尔身上哭出来，正好混在水里流下去，不会丢脸。  
他忍不住亲亲维吉尔的喉结和脖颈，男人没有拒绝他，而是轻轻抚摸着他的脊背和腰胯。维吉尔的手掌下覆着温热的水流，一起滑过时尼禄产生出不真实的空虚感来。于是他抬头如愿以偿地咬到维吉尔的嘴唇——太软了，如同含住一块不会化的棉花糖，可以任由他吮吸和啃噬。他的嘴唇上甚至没有一点深纹，完全是饱满、光滑、长年累月受到滋润的状态。  
尼禄意识到维吉尔对他完全包容的态度，开始放肆地用舌尖冲撞和顶弄他的口腔内壁，一点点检查过全部的黏膜、再用牙齿向外拉拽着同样柔软的舌头。维吉尔顺从地回应着他，然后抓住尼禄搭在他肩上的胳膊贴上近自己的胸口，用他的两根手指夹上乳头，轻轻捏动。  
他那里很快就硬起来。尼禄晕乎乎的，被维吉尔拉着低下头含住左边那颗。他意识到维吉尔伸手握住自己的阴茎，他有点僵硬——这跟自己的想象不太一样呀。  
维吉尔感受到他不知所措的情绪，用手极尽温柔地拂过他的阴茎和睾丸，另一手则稍稍用力，把尼禄的脑袋埋进胸口。他在水下仰头轻轻呻吟起来，很快就被水流声淹没。而尼禄的喘息声则变得越来越重，他的阴茎维吉尔手下慢慢变粗。  
热水放完了。  
维吉尔关掉龙头，他把头发朝后捋在一起，摊开一块浴巾跪在上面，扶着尼禄亲吻起他的胯部和下腹。他的吻很有技巧，在吮吸同时用舌头舔弄尼禄被阴毛覆盖的皮肤——毛发根部被拨动时刺激着神经，尼禄感觉自己的阴茎慢慢抬起，抵在维吉尔的喉咙上。  
“今晚还很早。”维吉尔抬眼说出这张盛宴开始后的第一句话。他捉住那根不安分的阴茎，掐着龟头，把它拉到眼前观赏着。尼禄突然感觉他又变成一副陌生的模样——他就像脱下柔软裘皮的维纳斯，摇身成为这场游戏、这段关系的主导者。  
维吉尔垂眼打量着手里的那根阴茎，似乎在判断它的质量如何。尼禄一向对自己的大小充满自信，但在对方审视的目光下他却不由生出一股心虚的感觉——维吉尔是不是在嫌他不够合格？  
尼禄的脸开始泛红，他下意识捂起脸，看着维吉尔慢慢把那根东西含进嘴里，感受着那条世界上最柔软最灵巧的舌头滑过自己的尿道口和茎身。维吉尔漫不经心地吞吃着，双手却抓着尼禄的大腿根轻轻颤抖着。不久他吐出一根滴着水的阴茎，用手拎着它舔弄后面那两颗硕大的睾丸，再分别含住它们。  
尼禄实在忍不住了。他掐着维吉尔的后颈把他拽起来，拖到床上。男人喉咙里出溢出痛苦绵长的呻吟，扭动着双腿，露出起伏的胛骨和腰线。尼禄弯腰从床头柜上拆开一只避孕套，维吉尔却突然伸手拦住他。  
“我先用腿。”他赶在尼禄说话前用臂弯搂住他，一边吻他的嘴，张开双腿夹住那根硬到淌水的鸡巴，自己动起来。  
尼禄一下压住维吉尔，他难以忍受这种折磨了。他几乎疯狂地抓住、挤压着维吉尔并不丰满的屁股，挺身在耻骨肌间快速插动，那两片苍白的皮肤很快就被磨到红肿，几乎要就快渗出血来。维吉尔在痛苦中几乎没法握住小腹上的阴茎——那根红肿狰狞的性器像他的主人一样瘫倒、可怜巴巴地吐着黏液。  
腿交对维吉尔并不友好，床单被他弄得皱成一团。尼禄帮他和自己一起释放出来时，射到睫毛上的精液刺激到眼珠，他忍不住流出一大串泪珠——因为他整张脸被弄得特别糟糕，沾满口水、眼泪和他们俩的精液。维吉尔翻过身埋进被子里，他蹭掉这些东西想坐起来，尼禄却突然摁住他的后腰说：“好啦，我们换个地方吧。”  
年轻人终于学会掌握着一点节奏。他拆开一瓶润滑剂插进维吉尔的肛口，咕嘟咕嘟地挤出半瓶。瓶嘴一拔出，那个还没完全张开的小嘴立刻像失禁般泄出一大股桃子味的黏液来。维吉尔挣扎着把手指塞进身后抠挖着，试图快速扩张，却挤出更多的润滑剂来。  
尼禄轻轻捉住那只手，弯腰安慰道：“我来帮你吧。”  
他把维吉尔翻过来，提起双腿搭在肩上，捧着他悬空的腰一路舔上去——直到那个浅色的洞口。  
这里的括约肌保养得很好——尼禄见过一些男人，年近四十、那里松弛且全是褶子，而维吉尔和他们都不一样。他浅褐色的基底里透出一股病态的粉来，和他乳头和阴茎的粉色相仿，十分诱人。尼禄忍不住狠狠地嗦上去，可食用的润滑剂和肠液混合成一口腥甜的浓桃汁。他咽下去，慢慢用舌头挤压和探索着，尽可能深入。维吉尔高热潮湿的内壁包裹着他的舌苔，在深处不断传来阵阵颤动。  
尼禄惊讶地抬起头来，维吉尔舒展双臂靠在枕头上，他眯着眼，一副餍足的模样，勾在尼禄肩上的双腿因快感自然地绷紧了。  
“你什么时候把它放进去的？”尼禄松开手，他意识到维吉尔不对劲，这整件事情都不对劲。  
维吉尔从高潮中睁开眼，他嘴角勾起一个不耐烦的微笑，这个略带嘲讽的笑容使他比之前所有瞬间都更加性感。他轻飘飘地回答道：“昨天晚上。”  
尼禄皱起眉来：“你塞着一根振动棒睡觉？”他感觉维吉尔美好的形象在一片片剥落，这也太操蛋了。  
维吉尔看他的眼神变得更加深不见底，他解释道：“我昨晚只塞了一根吮吸器，它是刚刚才被打开的。”  
他的语气就像撒谎骗小孩的家长。尼禄愤愤地想。  
“刚刚被打开？你觉得我会相信这种鬼话？”  
维吉尔没有立即回答。他费劲地翻身下床，他弯下腰在购物纸袋里翻找着，湿嗒嗒的肛口和红白相交的皮肤在灯光下散发出浓烈的色欲感，却又像远在天边。尼禄恶狠狠地盯着正在漏水的洞口，想看看维吉尔还能编出什么理由来。  
“这是远处遥控的，我不知道它什么时候会打开。”  
尼禄难以理解：“谁在遥控？”  
维吉尔终于直起身，他还没来得及说话，房铃突然响了。他无视尼禄几乎崩溃的喊叫“你没穿衣服！”，径直向门口走去——  
“他来了。”  
他领进来一位同样高大的中年男人。这人穿着随意，银色长发胡乱扎在脑后，看上去极富攻击性。他在床边的板凳上坐下，用狡黠的目光扫过尼禄，显得乐不可支。  
“你好。”他友好地挥挥手，自我介绍道：“我是但丁。”  
尼禄顿时感觉自己好像被他看光了。他甚至有点想用被子把自己遮起来。他偷偷瞟向维吉尔——这个奇怪的男人在但丁坐下后就主动爬上床，自顾自地做起扩张来。这也太奇怪了！尼禄不断后悔着自己一时冲动的后果。  
但丁来回打量着尼禄，最后说：“维吉尔，这孩子看起来没有准备好——”他突然语气一转，质疑道：“你是不是又——自己玩嗨了？”  
尼禄顿时感觉头皮上所有头发都站起来了！他非常肯定自己已经掉进两个变态手里——心理和生理双重含义上的。他从床上弹起来，试图逃出这件客房。  
但丁从靠椅上冲上去，单手抓住尼禄的脚腕，往后一拉，硬生生把他拖回床上，维吉尔则爬过来卸掉他的右肘。尼禄暴发出痛苦的哀嚎，他有一瞬间甚至以为自己的韧带被但丁扯断了。还没等他从阵痛中清醒，但丁便狠狠戳进他的肛门，粗糙的手指来回乱捅——  
“哦！维吉尔，你可真行。他这里涩得像处女——你就是不想给我点方便对吧？你们这一个小时是坐在这里过家家吗？”  
尼禄已经听不太清他们在说什么。羞耻、恐惧和撕裂的痛感刺激着他的大脑和神经，他已经开始失去意识了。生理性泪水、鼻腔黏膜和口水一起糊在床单上，同时还有他那双青筋暴起的手。  
维吉尔拽走但丁的手，他看见尼禄哭得好可怜，伸手抚慰过那些吓得僵硬的肌肉、低头含住尼禄的耳垂，以过来人的经验希望他能放松以减少痛苦。  
他的动作落在另一位眼里——但丁立刻吹起口哨来揶揄他：“不会吧！才一个小时呢，你就对他关爱有加、无微不致啦！”他粗鲁地捏着尼禄挺翘的屁股，来回拍了两巴掌，那漂亮的臀肌上立刻浮现起肉红色的掌印。但丁低头响亮地亲了一口，客观评价道：“他这里比你肉多。”  
维吉尔对此不置可否。尼禄在他身下边哭边抖，他扳动这孩子僵硬的脑袋，用嘴唇试着化解他的恐惧。过了会，他失望地抬头对但丁说：“他被吓坏了。”  
但丁摸摸尼禄筋挛的右臂，看向维吉尔的眼神里有带着一点责备：“你直接压住他不就行啦，非要卸胳膊吗？又不是所有人都像你一样恋痛。”说着他抬腿压住尼禄的颤动的腰，脱掉自己的短袖，把尼禄翻了个面——“嗨，看来他也挺享受的嘛！”他弹动尼禄微微抬起的阴茎，嘟起嘴模仿小孩发出的胜利声。  
尼禄在阵痛中看见压在自己身上的两只恶魔，他还能感受到维吉尔包裹着自己乳头的柔软口腔。他挣扎着冲他们俩抬起左手中指，用尽全部力气骂道：“操你妈。”  
他胸口上的脑袋立刻抬起来，维吉尔给了他一巴掌，痛得他口水直淌。然后对方又俯身亲吻他，用舌头卷走他的唾液，改用手指揉搓着乳头。  
但丁饶有兴致地看着，他对尼禄的拓展工作举步维艰，这孩子那里紧得跟石头缝一样，润滑液几乎不起作用。他问道：“我给你的购物袋呢？”  
维吉尔没有抬头，他伸手指出方向——他的手一离开，尼禄的胸就不受控制地向上扭送，似乎不能适应那股空虚感。但丁咧起嘴拧着另一边的乳头，然后弯腰捡起购物袋边的小瓶子。他像摆弄玩具一样从大腿根部提起尼禄，把腿搭在肩上，微微矮身抠弄身下那个稚嫩的洞口。  
尼禄恨不得用腿夹断但丁的脑袋，可惜他浑身已经痛到没有一点力气，而且维吉尔吻得他头脑发晕，胸前饥渴难耐，下半身似乎还被但丁揍得勃起了——他痛恨自己的反应——他好像巴不得人来强奸自己一样！他想念姬莉叶和妮蔻。天呐，就在不久前，他还觉得维吉尔有种母爱的光辉！他想到这，十分委屈，忍不住哭起来。  
哭泣的抽动加大了扩张的难度。但丁干脆放手，把瓶子砸在维吉尔身上，催道：“快给他来一点，我今晚要干的事可多着呢。”  
维吉尔撕掉封皮、扭开盖子，娴熟地捏住尼禄鼻腔一边，把瓶口放在呼吸的那边下面。那味道非常刺鼻，尼禄吸了两口就开始头脑发晕，呼吸加重，他能感觉到脸颊生热泛红，泪腺不断溢出刺激性的泪水。最可怕的是，他明显感到自己后面产生出一股危险的空虚感，忍不住扭动着想找到能摩擦它的东西。  
他们不会给我吸毒吧！尼禄绝望中哭得更凶了。他真的痛到一点力气也不剩，只能躺在床上任那两个变态蹂躏。最让他不想直视的是即使维吉尔已经对他做了这些事，他还是渴望着他的抚摸和亲吻。  
但丁终于挤进去三根手指，他摸到前列腺的位置，故意模仿着交合的动作，不断挤压和挖弄那里。尼禄的哭声逐渐变缓，开始变成小声的啜泣，甚至有点欲求不满。他抽泣着发出破碎的呻吟，甚至不知道维吉尔什么时候离开了他，只是顺从地张开嘴，含住塞进来的手指，任其在上颚和喉管里戳动。  
那两根手指夹着他的舌头来回扭动，尼禄的口水全部流到下巴上，眼球开始上翻。他阴茎涨得厉害，但肛口想被插弄的欲望超过其他一切。他在迷糊中瞟见但丁挺立的性器，瞬间清醒过来：那也太大了！  
尼禄想起维吉尔打量自己阴茎的样子，突然间反应过来。他的脸立刻烧起来，藏在被褥缝隙里偷偷观察那根庞然巨物——狰狞、凶猛、残暴，茎身微微弯曲，深色的表面布满凸起，凶相毕露。尼禄知道网站上有些成人片演员做过填充手术，现在他合理怀疑但丁也做过。  
但丁用手机调大震动器的频率，维吉尔顿时倒在尼禄身边，不满地揉捏自己的胸肌。但丁转而抓着尚未完全勃起的茎身挤进尼禄的肛门——那里显然是初次被使用，几乎还不会自己分泌肠液。但丁心情不错，他好心地把年轻人的腰抬起来，减少酸痛。  
即便如此，尼禄还是觉得自己下面肯定肛裂了。他忍不住又哭起来——这叫什么事呀！  
他哭得真情实感，并且越来越凶。但丁起初还能坏笑着掐弄他举在半空中吐水的阴茎，问：“你怎么这么爱哭？”后来他实在哭到停不下来，但丁不耐烦了——维吉尔只会在高潮前留点享受的眼泪，那毕竟是情趣之一。现在这小孩未免太能哭，要是能把眼泪匀给维吉尔一点就好啦！  
但丁想到这里，发现维吉尔正躺在一边看他笑话呢。他立刻不满地拍了一下对方的屁股。维吉尔陷着腰慢吞吞地爬起来，显然还想被多拍几下。但丁讨价还价：“拜托啦，我们说好啦！下一个就是你嘛。”  
维吉尔抓住尼禄的脖子，朝脸扇去。他自己抖得厉害，那巴掌没什么劲，好在至少让尼禄暂时停下来。他爬坐到尼禄的胸口上，掐开嘴把自己的阴茎塞进去，堵上了尼禄的抽气声。  
尼禄被龟头顶到喉咙，排异反应引起的干呕一下把性器吃进去好深。但丁拽过维吉尔头狠狠亲了一口表示感谢，转而开始认真地操起尼禄来。  
他开始只进入半截那么深，毕竟尼禄太紧，全挤进去多半直接夹得他早泄。这种谨慎的好处是，微微翘起的茎身每次都能恰到好处地擦过前列腺，尼禄很快就放松下来。他每次高潮时都会把嘴里的阴茎吸进去一点，维吉尔被他弄止不住地大声呻吟。随着但丁加快律动，不断深入，维吉尔被尼禄带着晃地更快了，他甚至产生出但丁在操自己的错觉。  
但丁向两侧掰开尼禄的臀肌，挺腰深入到肠道内里。尼禄被他顶得两眼翻白，牙齿不受控地磕碰着嘴里的性器——维吉尔瞬间一股脑射进他的嘴里，然后喘息着倒在床上。  
尼禄被那股精液呛得喉咙发酸，但他被维吉尔打怕了，只能屈辱的全部咽下。这时但丁在他腿间玩起了新花样：把肠肉用龟头带出来，再用阴茎塞回去。他每一次都进到深处再，全部拔出，等深红色的肠肉像花朵那样慢慢缩回洞口便再一次整根深入，连带着两颗卵蛋撞得啪啪作响。尼禄被这一会胀满一会空虚的感觉弄得只会哭喊，而他自己的阴茎已经涨到一个前所未有的程度，却只能像个被遗弃的玩具那样倒在肚子上。  
但丁又改变了玩法。他俯身贴近尼禄，像打桩机一样小幅度不断冲撞最深处，尼禄的下腹被他顶得不断鼓起来，那根可怜的性器颠来颠去，最后落进维吉尔的手中。  
和他对视的瞬间，但丁明白了维吉尔想干嘛。他诚心实意地夸赞道：“老哥，还是你会玩。”然后起身给维吉尔让开点空间来。  
维吉尔再次跨到尼禄身上。他扶着那根肿胀充血的阴茎慢慢坐下去，脸埋进但丁的锁骨间轻轻抖动着。  
尼禄终于操到——这当然也算操到那个他心心念念的屁股。它确实像他想象的那样美好：温暖柔软、紧致又吸人，下一秒他就被一个冰凉的东西吓着了。  
那个按摩棒！  
尼禄挣扎着想要把自己拔出来，而维吉尔根本不给他反悔的机会。他在那根阴茎上自己动起来，伸手环住但丁的脖子同他接吻。即使这样，但丁操弄的速度丝毫没有慢下来，他同时带着两个人——甚至顶得更起劲了。  
尼禄觉得自己同时变成了飞机杯和自慰棒，世界上还能有种操蛋的事情！他的屌被那根细小但马力实足的震动棒蹭得又痒又痛，根本没法主动发力。维吉尔一边呻吟一边自己上下挺动，他的肩胛骨和尾椎骨起起落落，在尼禄眼里却像一场置身事外的情色电影。  
维吉尔突然夹紧肠道，靠匠缝肌带着自己小范围急速起落。尼禄没有忍住，全部射在维吉尔身体里。他身心疲惫，想学维吉尔把但丁也夹射，好早点结束这场闹剧。可但丁完全清楚他想干什么。他揉捏过尼禄的臀肌，冷笑着调转方向，擦着前列腺边缘顶起来。  
这个动作考验技巧，维吉尔夹着屁股爬到一边。尼禄难受地看着他把一根短小的金属棒顺着精液一起排出来，然后靠着自己躺下，想要亲吻。尼禄想起到自己受的委屈，气鼓鼓地把头扭开。于是维吉尔凑近他的耳朵说：“你好棒。”  
尼禄吃惊地想回头，但丁没给他这个机会。男人把他压到墙上，用龟头沿着高潮点打圈，逼他求着他用力。尼禄被磨到几乎崩溃，他在随时要掉落的恐惧感中下意识抱住但丁，他屈服了。  
“求你，拜托你快点吧！我他妈想要——”尼禄如愿以偿。但丁几乎是用手和腰同时操着他——把他抛到空中再用阴茎接住他。每一次都正好落在那点上，尼禄两眼直翻，舌头不住地外滑。他断断续续地质问但丁：“你他妈的怎么还不射？”  
但丁被逗笑了。他颇有成就感地望向维吉尔，感慨道：“听听这孩子的话，你以后能对我好一点吗？”  
他把尼禄放到维吉尔身边，用这根性器逗猫似的在他们脸上乱戳，最后撸动着射了他俩一身。  
尼禄松了口气，这个淫乱的夜晚终于走向结束。他看着但丁走进浴室，立刻翻下床准备溜走。维吉尔躺在那没有说话，嘴角噙着一丝笑意。尼禄不敢多看，飞快从地上捡起自己的牛仔裤。  
这时但丁走出来。他咧开嘴笑得特别开心，问道：“既然你恢复得这么快，不如跟我去里面洗一澡？”  
他勒着尼禄的脖子把他拖进浴室，那根驴屌显然又硬了。  
于是尼禄终于明白，这个夜晚才刚刚开始。至于他之后又是如何被来回折磨到醒来时浑身酸痛，多处红肿，扁桃体还发炎阵痛，这些都变得微不足道。  
这天晚上最后的记忆是他被操晕前维吉尔爬向但丁的背影。

第二天早上尼禄被南加州明媚的阳光刺醒，他一动就察觉到自己屁股里的异物感。他在浴室里费了好大劲才把那根金属棒和干掉的精液一起从后面抠出来，等他回到床头，一张纸条从凉掉的三明治上飘落下来，上面赫然写着——  
Adios。  
尼禄当天因为翘班挨了经理一阵臭骂，但跟他那晚所经历的想比，一切都微不足道。  
整个暑假，美女帅哥如云的圣莫妮卡再也没有给过尼禄那种感受的性爱。他曾翻找过旅馆的登记手册，他知道维吉尔的姓氏缩写是S，而但丁，他的名字恰好也排在S的表里，他们是同一天入住的。  
尼禄回忆起他们俩的关系，心里有些大胆的猜想。或许这只是已婚夫夫日常生活中一点微不足道的情趣，而他恰好被选中而已，这让他若有所失，剩下的暑假都过得心不在焉——毕竟，整个夏天，整个海滩，再也没有出现过维吉尔那么性感的已婚男人。  
直到他在妮蔻那里看见但丁的海报，事情才出现转机。  
“他是谁？”尼禄惊愕地问道。  
“呃，我在比弗利山的一个订制客户？”  
尼禄咬牙切齿地接过妮蔻的手机，快速浏览着但丁的社交账户。  
披萨、草莓圣代、好莱坞的山坡头、长剑模型。他不断下滑，最终找到了自己想要的内容——  
“和老哥在圣莫妮卡。”  
那张照片赫然是当晚的宾馆，维吉尔露出半截光裸的背影站在窗前，窗外是灯火通明的双层矮房。尼禄甚至还能回忆起当时他跪在但丁身下干着什么。  
原来他们是兄弟。  
现在你大概明白我说的不可思议的奇事是怎么样了。  
总之，尼禄遇到的正是这样一件事情。


End file.
